Building a Witch
by Mishelle Azure
Summary: How are Claymores really made? How does the organization turn scared frightened orphans into the cold slayers of Yoma? Clare a little girl alone, with revenge in her heart becomes the first person to ever volunteer to become a monster. This is what it takes to become a silver eyed witch. This Story is being rewritten, it will be hopefully better than before.
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer, I do not own anything, the rights to Claymore do not belong to me.**_

_**There is a rewrite in progress the story didn't flow very well and I can do better so I am going to be replacing the chapters but the story will be the same. Another note, this is my first fanfiction so and advice or criticism would be helpful.**_

A swipe of silver brings another piece of the green canopy down to the forest floor. A steel blade swings the air before hitting another limb of the tree, in a clumsily executed maneuver this time only going half way through the branch. Raki struggles to remove his blade from the branch that has a strong hold of his sword, he practices every night no matter how far they travel or how exhausted he is. His quest to become stronger gives him the will to continue to practice his swordsmanship despite his bodies complaining. He continues the his training rehearsing the few moves Galk had taught him while in Rabona, the blade Galk had given him when the left the city has become Raki's constant companion he makes sure never to go anywhere without it on his back, to him it represents his drive, with this blade he can learn to become strong, strong enough to protect the only thing that matters in his life, or at the very least not be a burden to her. He needs strength, like her so he can be sure that he will never have to leave her side. He never told her any of this but he thinks she know what he is doing, yet never says anything about it to him.

Clare stares at the fire, expressionless and cold, as usual. She never interacts with Raki while he is training, not that she is that vocal to begin with. Whenever he practices she can't stand to look at him, she would tell him to stop his stupid mission, that he was foolish to think that he could ever be a good enough swordsman to protect her that he could never match he the strength or speed of a warrior of the organization, but she knows its useless to argue with him because he is stubborn, and the will to grow strong is a powerful one, and a familiar one to Clare so she lets him train but does not offer him any help. It would only encourage him to continue and to put him self in harm's way. What a foolish boy she thought to her self again, why does he keep going can't he see that this path will only lead to his death? she supposed she's not really in a place to judge but still, if he could just live as a normal human rather chasing after monsters he would probably be happier.

So he continued to train and Clare said nothing all the while. When he finally collapsed into his bed roll asleep, she stared longer into the fire that is now reduced to coals. An hour passed when Raki rolled in his sleep, his head now facing the dead fire, she looked at his face, eyes closed and expression gentle, he looked even more innocent and youthful than when he is awake. Clare began to reflect as she watch him sleep. Had my face been innocent once? It must have at one point, probably when I was a child, the innocence must have still clung to me when I was traveling the woods another time. The last time a human child and a Claymore traveled together was the last time my face was innocent, but that innocence was wiped away long ago. All the childishness left me when- no, not here, I must not think of that. It was useless though once the memories started coming there was no stopping them the flowed through her mind like a swift river bringing anguish where ever they touched. Her entire being is drowning in terrible pain and sorrow, her expression stays blank and stoic, it had taken much practice not let any amount of her emotions leak on to her face, she continues to watch Raki as the pain of loss echo though her, but never not showing it to any one.

When the memories of_ her_ finally stopped she found her self still staring a Raki's face, thinking about what awaited him, how would they eventually part? Will Raki leave me? Will I leave him? Will one of us be killed? She prayed it would be her if one of them had to die, she surely would not survive another loss. Maybe it's a good thing he is training, maybe strength would help him survive. She grew strong and is alive today, but what did that strength bring her in return a cold heart and pain. This fate could touch Raki. The organization brought her strength, strength though pain and blood. Pain and blood is what builds 'Claymores', 'Silver Eyed Witches', and Raki could never be tainted but what she is. Building a witch is a bloody and gruesome business, beating children down and building them back up into obedient soldier. That is what it takes to build a witch.


	2. Chapter One The Begining

The monster dropped her sword and fell to the ground shaking and hugging her torso, her face began to return to that of the warrior she was, and then snapped back into monstrous purple features.

"I.. I can't go back." she said tears streaming down her distorted face

"Please, help me."

"Please! I don't want to be a Yoma." she cried in a horse inhuman voice looking a Teresa with pleading eyes. Clare watched the exchange from some distance away barely able to make out their voices, her small body hiding behind a large rock. Teresa looked at the former warrior with sad eyes and said

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. All I can do for you is cut off your head before the change is complete."

Surprise rang though Clare and stared at the scene with wide eyes, the monster looked equally as surprised then lowered her head in acceptance of her fate and more tears rolls down her face

"Please. Go on. Do it. While I still have a shred of my humanity."

"Alright then. I will put you out of your misery." Teresa said with the same sad compassionate eyes Teresa drew her sword up to strike her down. Teresa's hands disconnect from her body, surprise registered on her face as her blade hit the ground. The monster rose from its spot on the ground and dashed forward with lightning speed and Teresa, beautiful, powerful, amazing Teresa of the faint smile's head fell from her body.

Clare watched from her spot from behind the rock, eyes glued to Teresa as her shining gold hair fell in to the mud and her body collapsed on the ground. The monster lets out a great screech, wings sprouted from its back and a great horn grew out of its forehead, an explosion echoed through the air and a shock wave rippled though the clearing. The smoke blew away and a figure emerged.

"So, there was no reason to hold back."

"It feels incredible" the being stated in a chillingly calm voice, a shudder passed though Clare's body terror gripping her like a vice paralyzing her to stillness.

"She's a monster." a shaking voice from behind her stated.

"Mmm. I'm hungry for entrails." It said in a menacing ethereal voice that is clearly not human. A fear that she had never know claimed her body and she shook. Clare could do nothing but stare at the beast that was about to rip her open. The being stepped forward its long purple leg covering a great distance, the power resonating off is so strong that even Clare; a human, can feel it. It continued forward speaking in a care free manner.

"While they still live, burry my face in their blood soaked bowels, I'll cut open their stomachs and eat my fill. I'll lap up every drop of blood, devour every ounce of flesh and savour every organ." Clare waited for the creature to come and fulfill it's promises as it nears she watched, tears of fear trickle down her face, it was close enough to smell, it flew past her and engaged the warriors behind her. One of the warriors was able to wound it, but the severed limb reattached it's self in an instant and the creature cut all three of them down with one hand.

"All this work has made me hungry. Well then, so long." it approached her shivering form impassively not even looking at her, like it hadn't even noticed her and simply walked right past and took flight on its new wings.

Termers ran though her small body and shock was plastered on her face, tears rolled down her cheeks as her entire world crumbled around her. Teresa, her lovely wonderful Teresa was lying on the ground her head no longer attached to her body. Sobs wracked her body as she reaches for the remnants of her entire life, she clutched her head and stroked her hair sobbing in anguish. Clare sat crying holding Teresa as she screamed at the open hole that was her heart. Her thoughts went to the golden haired woman. She was sad when I first saw her, so sad, she looked as if she would die of loneliness, she pushed me away at first, she didn't know what I was trying to do so I had to show her, that she could have someone too, that she didn't have to be alone anymore, that she didn't have to be as sad as I was. Then she wasn't so sad anymore her smile was finally a happy one.

Clare cried eve harder as she thought, she was never going to see Teresa again there was nothing left to her in this world, her life with her parents had been destroyed, by a yoma. She was captured and held hostage for months by a yoma. Then Teresa came, she was finally happy and now her happiness is taken from her by a yoma, she thought as more tears stream down her face. No, not a yoma. That thing, the one horned monster, that beast, that creature, it was sent to kill her. Her name is Priscilla. Priscilla did this, she killed Teresa! Killed her right in front of her and she couldn't- didn't do anything to stop her. That monster is free walking around after she killed Teresa, No she will not continue breathing. She will pay for what she's done, and I will be the one to make her pay. She rose to her feet, tears no longer leaking from her eyes, the head of Teresa of the faint smile clutched in her small arms, her knees shaking not with fear, but with rage. Determination flowing through her veins she started walking towards town.


	3. Chapter Two Cut

She walked down a road that's familiar to her, as she had walked here a few hours ago, but this time she was alone. She watched her feet, careful not to trip as she journeyed back to the town where she would find what she is looking for. Half an hour later she finally enters the town "A man in black will come to collect my fee." is what Teresa always said, and that's who she is to look for, a plan coming together in her head. Clare walked though the town, it's inhabitants shouting shocked at what she is carrying in her arm but she doesn't care and barely even hears them. Clare just keeps walking, using all her concentration just to keep moving forward, because if she broke down and dropped to the ground she would surely die, because she would never get up, the hope of defeating the one horned monster was all she has left in the world. Suddenly a stranger crossed her vision _there he is, the man in black!_ A tall man clad in all black, a simple tunic and pant, he clearly didn't belong to the town so he must have be one of them. She ran forward and stopped before him. About to beg him to help her with the only sliver of a hope for her life. "I want you to put Teresa's flesh and blood inside me!" she yelled at him offering Teresa's head to the man, a tear escaped from her eye at the mention of Teresa's name. She was ready to give him her body and soul just to enact her plan.A wide grin spread across his face. He turned around and walked down the street, motioning her to join him. Clare followed him quickly not wanting to lose sight of him for a moment.

They reach a clearing outside of the town and stopped, there was a bag of supplies next to a tree at the other end of the clearing which he scooped up and turned to face the child.

"Do you know what you're asking for girl?" the man asked in a soft voice

"You're asking to become a monster, something that is no longer human, a silver eyed witch."

"I don't care! Just do it, Please, put her inside me!" the girl yelled, a smirk drawing up the corners of his mouth

"Yes, you'll do." he said, a surprised look crossed her face and she nodded determinedly.

" What's your name girl?" he asked as he turned and began to walk east.

"Clare."

"Well Clare come along, we're going to you're new home."

* * *

><p>They finally arrived after two weeks of travel, the journey was quiet. After their exchange in the clearing the only words spoken were necessary ones, a numbness had set over her, feeling hardly anything since they left the town, the numbness was a familiar feeling to her since the she had first met that yoma in her house. Clare kept hold of her precious cargo the entire time never once letting it go, holding on to it gently like she was cradling an infant. The only thing left of her happiness, she held it for as long as she could, memorizing Teresa's sent, her face, her hair, it was the only thing that could bring an expression to her now cold face. They reached the beginning of the deserted bad lands that was the east a week before and had finally come to a settlement. The whole place looked empty, there ware doors into the cliff face where there are presumably buildings. They stopped at a door, it was larger than the others. The strode into an enormous hall, A man clad in black with a little girl in tow walked into the empty room the girl watching her surroundings and the man walking carefree to his destination. The walked to the side of the room sights set on another door. They came to a wooden door on the side of the room and stopped again, the girl looks at him expectantly knowing there is a reason for their halt.<p>

"You're going to have to that to me now." he said looking at her with that ever present smile

"Don't worry, it will be... Returned to you, soon." his smirk grew a little bit at his own joke, Clare looked down at the severed head and stroked the blond locks one last time, and gave him the last life line to her former joy.

He took Teresa, opened the door, and went back to pretending she doesn't exist. The door opened to a small dark hallway that ends with a steel door. There was a man in front of it, guarding it. They walked to the end of the corridor and approached the guard.

"When she is ready for the transfusion send her to lab 42, she is a special case." the man in black said nonchalantly.

"Okay, if she's the only one don't expect much, you know only a third of them survive the cut."

"Don't worry I have a good feeling about this one." the man replied in the same tone.

"You say that about all the 'special cases' you bring me, don't get you hopes up Rubel, remember the last one you brought in?" the guard said impatiently to man in black. _His name is Rubel_, she thought as she eyes the man carefully

"Yes that was a rather unfortunate, a minor miscalculation." he stated, his smirk growing slightly.

"Well I hope this one is not another miscalculation, the last one screamed for weeks, never shut up, made it impossible to get any peace. Well I'll get her processed." Rubel turned and walked down the hallway in a care free manner but made it clear that he was not to be followed. The girl looked at the guard. Not looking at her he sighed.

"Looks like I get to do something today after all." he kicked the girl in the stomach incapacitating her while he opened the door, she cried out at the sudden pain.

"Shut up" he said lazily

"You don't have anything to scream about yet." he said while throwing her into the next room, the room was bright and compared to the dark hallway from before, the light blinded her young eyes. Strong hands griped Clare as her clothes are ripped off. Her clothes, they were a gift from Teresa, now she has nothing of her old life. A blinding pain scorched her cheek, she tried to jerk away but her head was held in place, she screamed as her face burned, after long minute a red hot iron was removed from her face.

"You're number 91" a gruff voice said, then she's picked up off the floor and thrown through an archway into a dark room.

Her elbow hurt from landing on it and she was pretty sure it's bleeding, but all she could feel is the burn on her face, there's a welt where the iron was. She finally gained enough sense to look around, there is moaning all around her sounds of pain echo though the room, it's dark and hunched figures fill the room they appear to be girls her age all with out proper clothes on, and symbols are etched on to there faces in a red ink, tbut Clare comes to realize that they are burned into their faces, _that must be what my face looks like_. She thought as got up and took a seat against a wall, she leaned back and watched the other prisoners unsure what to do.

"Here" the girl beside her said handing her something, a wet cloth is dropped into her hands

"For your face."

"Thanks." Clare replied wincing as she pressed the cloth to her face, it stung but the burning lessoned after a moment. She looked to the girl her black long hair hiding most of her face, Clare leaned back against the wall and mopped her face with the rag. Here she was sitting in the dark burned and beaten but she didn't care, because all of this will lead her to more strength, the strength to make that monster pay for what she has done, she will not be so helpless the next time they meet. Teresa is- was a Claymore, and she was strong enough to defeat her so becoming a claymore will make her strong as well_. I wonder if Teresa went though this too, she must have been brought here in order to become what she was. Did she sit in this room with a burn on her face? Was she scared? Did she cry? No Teresa was strong, nothing as stupid as fear would make her cry._ Clare lowered her head as thoughts of Teresa flooded her mind, agonizing thoughts of how she was no longer with her.

A loud clank echoed though the room bringing her out of her daze, a door in the corner of the room squeaked open two, guards entered and begin walking though the room

"80, 81, and 82." one of them said as he and the other searched the crowd. They checked the burns on the faces of the other girls plucking three from the masses and draging them screeching by the hair out of the room. A boom echoed though the room as the last one slammed the door behind him. The room was silent until sniffles and sobs broke through the quite.

"Their coming for me soon." the girl who had handed her the cloth said quietly. Clare turned the girl she was hunched over looking into her lap.

"I'm 89." the girl said, Clare didn't know what that meant, she had never learned to read or write

"I'm 91, will I be taken soon?" she asked the black haired girl quietly

"Yea" the girl replied without looking up, they lapsed back into silence. The guards periodically came back into the room grabbing girls and leaving, Clare just sat against the wall trying not to think, think about the screams, or the fact that the girl beside her got more anxious every time the guards came in, or the fact that she may be dragged out of this room to her death, or that if she didn't die only agony awaited her. No she tried not to think about any of that. The only thoughts she couldn't keep at bay were thoughts of her Teresa, thoughts of her blond hair, her smile, the way she walked, the way her eyes sparkled in the light. She thought of Teresa, her home, Teresa was home. Her home was ripped from her, her beloved Teresa was murdered right in front of her eyes, that monster killed her, cut off Teresa's head, and all she could do was sit there crying, helpless. Clare sat and watched as her whole world died, she could have done something if only she wasn't so weak. How could she let her self be so weak. No longer she would not be weak any more! Clare would do what ever it takes to be strong, strong enough to have her revenge against that monster.

Screaming brought Clare to her senses, she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the guards enter the room, they were taking the girl next to her dragging her out of the room

"NO!" Clare roared and she bit the man on the arm forcing him to let the girl go. She would not let someone else be taken from her again!

"Fucking brat!" the man hollered kicking the girl onto the floor

"Think it's fun to bite people do ya! He yelled kicking her, each blow from his foot resonated though her body making her cry out with each strike

"I'll show you what's fun!" his foot kept coming until one kick finally hit her in the head pulling her to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>A blade swept though the air swiftly and with beauty, the cold steal whizzing through the air with speed and precision moving from one form to the next as naturally as water down a river. She moved her body into every strike with perfect technique. Her sword fast and strong slicing the very wind with it's power. Teresa moved in her graceful deadly dance, slicing and lunging stabbing and leaping though the lovely sun kissed field with a faint smile gracing her lips. Clare watched as Teresa battled her imaginary foe with a smile of her face<p>

"Teresa!" she called to her companion trying to get her attention, but she just continued swinging her blade though the air, Clare tried waving but what ever she did she could not get Teresa's focus, it was like she was invisible. A shadow flit across the tree trunks, and the meadow began to darken as the wind picked up

"Teresa?" Clare called, starting to get frightened, a dark figure started making its way out of the forest towards Teresa

"Teresa!" Clare yelled again as she tried to warn her of the shadow approaching her but she couldn't move it was like she was paralyzed and all she could do was scream, it left the forest and stepped into the field.

"Teresa! Teresa!" the beast walked towards her dancing form, its purple skin gleaming against the fading light and it's orange eyes glowing menacingly

"Teresa! Look out! Behind you!" she screamed as the one horned monster came up behind her

"Teresa!" Clare cried over and over again, finally Teresa turned to look at her serenely

"Clare." she said with a smile on her face

"Behind you!" she warned her but it was like Teresa didn't even hear her the monster was finally upon her. The monster looked right at Clare, it's eyes burning into hers then it looked back to Teresa it raised a massive blade into the air. Clare screamed at her to move but she still couldn't hear her. The beast brought its sword down onto her beautiful neck severing her head from her body.

"TERESA!" Clare cried her whole body shaking. A look of shock and pain plastered across Teresa's severed head, and the monster screeched into the sky taking flight as the ground dropped from beneath her as she was swallowed by a black abyss.

* * *

><p>"92 was the special one right?"<p>

"Yea, she goes to lab 42"

"What the deal with her?"

"Rubel brought her in, she's to have the former number one's flesh and blood instead of a yoma."

"Teresa of the faint smile?"

"Yup. Be careful with her though, Kors kicked her around a bit when she bit him."

"Bit him? I hope she isn't like Teresa, that bitch was a pain to deal with."

"Yea well she has to survive first, look how scrawny she is, bet 5 bera she doesn't survive the cut." Clare is aware of the cold ground beneath her, she's being dragged by her hair though a dark hallway.

"Here it is, Lab 42, one sec, I'm going to go and drop off these two." a door screeched open and a blinding light filled the hallway, she is thrown into the room in a slump on the floor, she still couldn't really move, it was like there was lead in her blood.

"Good you brought her." a sinister crackling voice said

"Had a little trouble with her so it took a while." the guard said

"It's fine, it took a while to separate the sample and process it into a useable form." the voice said approaching her paralysed form.

"Put her on the table." her body was lifted and lain down on the table, she began to stir trying to move away from the man, but her hands were soon bound to the corners of the table

"Hold still girl, don't want my knife to slip." he said, she tried to look on his face but the light was too bright, the light was right in her eyes. She began to cry out and tried to get out of his grasp but her bounds were too tight, the worst part was she didn't know where she was.

"You don't have a reason to scream yet." the voice said.

It sent shiver down her spine but she wanted to be brave so she glared in his direction not wanting him to know how much his words scared her, she wasn't going to scream, she's going to be brave and have steely eyes and no fear like Teresa. A chuckle echoed through the room

"You're a fighter aren't you, noble thoughts don't mean much down here, let me show you what they get you." the voice said as a sharp pain pierced her bod, on her throat a line of fire was being draw, It moved down her chest, slowly; a warm liquid slipped down her sides, the pain was intense but she wasn't giving up, she wouldn't make a sound.

"Brave, little one, you don't scream while I cut you with my knife, do not worry I have already given you a medicine to keep you from bleeding out while I slice you open, and that's not even the fun part yet, after this I cant wait to hear you scream." he said she could tell he was smiling but she just kept her face blank but her fists were clenched and her nails bit into her palms the knife kept going lower over her belly exposing her organs. The knife finally stopped once it had nowhere left to go.

"Now for the fun part." he said her skin was pulled open exposing her organs to the winds, she grunted but did not scream, this was the most pain she had ever felt in her life her entire front was being ripped open. Then is started, in her abdomen, like someone was dumping acid in her body cavity, she was on fire like she was being burned from the inside out, this was pain ten times what she had experienced before. She screamed, her efforts not to cry out long forgotten there was only the agony slowly filling her body, her mid had extra weight on it when she felt the man move her skin back over the wound, the area where her body had been breached started to prickle as the skin became taught again.

"Last step little one, then you get to stew, and try not to die of course, its the shock that gets ya." she was still screaming at the blazing fire in her guts, yanking wildly at the binding trying to get her hands free like a rabid animal she needed to escape this torture.

"Hold still," he commanded, but she was barely conscious of anything except the pain. The man sighed and grasped her arm holding it down while he stuck something into her flesh, a needle, she looked to her arm and saw a tube in it and a plunger pushing red fluid into her veins. Her scream somehow got even louder, she screamed at the forge that was now her arm, it was like she stuck her arm in an open flame and it was creeping up her arm to her shoulder. Paralyzing agony moved though her body until it reached her heart and spread like wild fire from there consuming her entire body in flame. Finally her vision began to darken and with thoughts of relief she finally lost consciousness and welcomed the black numbing abyss.


End file.
